The Doctor always helps
by Dragonsister899
Summary: When the Doctor is called to Camp Half-Blood to help out an old friend, he can't resist the adventure. But the danger he's in for is a bit more than he bargained for. Can he be the hero and complete his 'quest? Or is the Doctor done for?
1. Chapter 1

The familiar groaning sound alerted the Doctor that the TARDIS had just landed. A rare grin spread on his face as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He stood for a moment, breathing in the air, observing his surroundings. A friend had call him in need of help, and well, the Doctor always helps, or at least tries to. Flashes of Donna's face raced through his mind and he scowled, the grin gone. He looked to the sky and sighed. Onwards.

He was in New York, Long Island, in the middle of nowhere if you asked the average passer-by. Just a bunch of old strawberry fields, but the Doctor knew better. He hiked up a tall hill and stopped at the top next to the tallest pine tree the Doctor had ever seen on Earth. He laid his hand on it, feeling the memory of consciousness and the power of an artifact resting in its branches. He looked down at the base of the tree and concentrated. A purple dragon lay around the other side, staring at the Doctor with wariness in its eyes. "Oh, hello, I'm the Doctor. Nice tree you got here. It's very...tall." Smoke started to curl from the dragons nostrils and the Doctor felt he might have to follow his time-honored tradition and run. "Peleus, stop it. There's a good boy." A skinny boy with curly brown hair ran up the hill to meet them. He rubbed the dragons head and cooed to it while the Doctor looked on awkwardly. "Well, who are you?" the boy asked. "I'm the Doctor. I was called here." Understanding dawned in the boys eyes. "Ah," he said, "you're here about the problem. Well, I, Connor Stoll, give you permission to enter camp." The Doctor stepped forward and suddenly the empty valley seemed to shimmer, and the Doctor could see it for what it really was. Pegasi flew overhead, and the clang of swords was heard over the general din of the place. The Doctor spun as he walked down the hill, the smile returning to his mouth. He loved Camp Half-Blood.

His guide, Connor, led him through the cabins to the blue mansion on the other side of camp. "Ah, forgive me, but last time I was here, that cabin was empty." The Doctor pointed to the cabin built out of sea-stone with a three on its door. Connor looked surprised, "How could you tell it was occupied?" Doctor scratched his ear and shrugged. Connor looked at him suspiciously, "when was the last time you were here?" Doctor shrugged again, "I'd say six, seven years ago. It's been a while." Connor sighed again, "Just come on." Connor turned and led the Doctor to the house, his shoulders hunched against any more questions. Doctor took the hint and stayed quiet.

Connor gestured to the door with his head, his hands in his pockets. "Well, he's in there. Just go down the hall on the right, he should be there." Doctor nodded and went in. The inside of the house hadn't changed much since the Doctor had last been there. He walked through the halls till he found who he was looking for. It was a simple room, a nice card table taking the center. A man sat in a wheelchair next to the empty fireplace, looking into it, lost in thought. "Umm, Hello?" The Doctor said. The man turned and looked to the Doctor. His face hadn't changed, but the man's eyes were older. This was the man who'd seen empires rise and fall, who'd seen countless children give their life to protect others, who had seen evil defeated time and time again. "Hello Doctor" said Chiron, the trainer of heroes. Technically speaking, Chiron was older than the Doctor, and the Doctor acknowledged that, and respected it. They stayed there, studying each other for a moment, when a blond girl ran into the room. "Is he here yet? I called him ages ago and he..." She looked up and saw the Doctor. He smiled, "Hello Annabeth, it's been a while." She slumped with relief and ran to him for a hug. He returned it, grinning all the more. "It's about freaking time," she mumbled into his coat.

They settled around the card table and Doctor looked at Annabeth. Last time he'd seen her, she was seven and had just run away from home. He'd known she was a daughter of Athena and that she couldn't survive on her own, so he helped her find two other half-bloods. He had given her the TARDIS phone number, but now was the first time she'd used it. Annabeth was a proud person, so she'd only call him if the situation was desperate. "So how's Thalia and Luke?" The Doctor asked. He had met them a while ago, and hadn't seen them around. Annabeth looked away, and Chiron explained how Thalia was now the Lieutenant of Artemis and hardly ever visits. He also explained the Titan war and what Luke had done and what he'd sacrificed. The Time Lord looked into Annabeth's eyes "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She gritted her teeth and looked back at him, "That's not why I called you here. My...friend has gone missing and no one can find him. We know that he's not dead, but he's gone and he's my friend and we need to find him. Can you help me?" The Doctor grinned, "Of course I can, I'm the Doctor, I always help. What's his name?" Annabeth straightened and a hint of pride entered her voice, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

* * *

**Okie-Dokie, it's been a while. sorry I haven't uploaded Cyrophobia in a whil, i've been meaning to. This story takes place after the LAst Olympian but Before the Lost Hero. In the Doctor's timeline it's 10 after he'd lost Donna. I hope you guys like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lights flashes as blinding pain seared through his body. He couldn't breathe and his eyes burned. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, was drowning. He'd been kidnapped right off the streets over a week ago and taken to these labs. He didn't know how the mortals were able to tell who he was and how they knew about his powers. They liked to experiment with what liquids Percy could breathe in and which he couldn't. Either that or they were just being mean. After salt water, mountain water, disgustingly polluted water, and tap water, they'd moved onto different chemicals. Right now Percy was pretty sure he was being submerged in bleach. He started banging on the glass walls of the cylindrical tank he was in to kindly let the scientist know that they were hurting him. That's all they ever seemed to do. The tank emptied quickly and left Percy kneeling on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted; he'd been in experiments like this for days. New ones were constantly being preformed so he barely had any time to do important stuff like sleep and eat. And when he did eat, it was so gross, he didn't even feel bad that he couldn't sacrifice any to the gods. Not that there was any to spare. Percy thought about Annabeth and his friends at camp every day, waiting for them to come and rescue him because there was no way he was getting out of this alone.

Project Director Stephanie Edmunds looked on the test subject with disdain as it heaved itself off the floor. Even after it had almost drowned in the specially crafted solution it still moved with the easy grace that no normal human had. Director Edmund's couldn't stand it. She liked things that made sense. This _thing_ on the other side of the glass did not make sense. It looked like a human boy, when he screamed he sounded like a human boy, he even acted like a normal, teenage, human boy. But, Director Edmunds reminded herself, he did not move, smell, breathe, think, or sleep like a human. The cooperation, M.I.S.T. they were calling themselves now, had captured several demi-gods before, but none were as powerful as the one before her. Yes, M.I.S.T. did know about the Greek gods and their little bastards, there was even a subdivision of M.I.S.T. that dealt with Egyptian gods and their followers. She had several agents who could see through the vapor that seemed to cloud their eyes whenever they came to close to the mythological world. They were the ones who brought in this abomination. Director Edmunds hated them all. She nodded to the security beside her. They marched into the room with the tank and seized the subject. It would be going back to its cell now. They were done for today.


End file.
